Azrael
Edward Kai Stark (Born April 23rd, 1984) better known by his ring name Azrael is a South African professional wrestler currently working for Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK), and is best known for his work in International Force Wrestling (IFW) where he was the first IFW International Heavyweight Champion. Holding the title on 1 occasion with his reign being the longest in history at 346 days. N20-Japan Pro Wrestling (N-JPW) where he held the JWGP Heavyweight Championship on 2 different occasions and the JWGP Tag Team Championship on 2 separate occasions, and Iron State Professional Wrestling (ISPW) where he held the ISPW Heavyweight Championship on 1 occasion. Early Career (2003-2004) Stark was trained out of the Kaecilious Wrestling Dojo in Shizuoka, Japan. The head trainer by the name of Kaecilious Suziku was is a former professional wrestler and professional mixed martial artist. Suziku competed for N-JPW in from 1979-1993 winning the JWGP Heavyweight Championship on 1 occasion and the JWGP Tag Team Championships on 3 separate occasions. Suziku then switched over to MMA which he competed in from 1995-1998 winning the Honor Fighting Championships tournament on 1 occasion in 1998 before retiring and opening his wrestling school in 1999. Stark was only 18 when he was taken in by Suziku. Stark began by sweeping floors and preparing training equipment, but during the year he was working in the Dojo Stark made a realization that he was fascinated by the sport of wrestling and in 2003 at the age of 19 began officially training in the Dojo. Stark has praised Suziku many times in interviews for everything he possess from in ring skills to owning his own home as he states he wouldn’t have anything today if it wasn’t for Suziku taking him in and eventually training him. In January 2004 after a full year of training Stark debuted under his full name Edward Stark and had his first match in small Japanese Promotion Japan Circuit Wrestling (JCW) in his debut he competed against Akira Eiji where he was beaten after submitting to an arm trap cross face. Independent Circuit (2004) Stark began working the Independent scene in February 2004 he only competed throughout Japan in many less notable small promotions. Stark didn’t pick up many victories during his time in the indies as he was still perfecting his craft. Stark won his first match on April 17th six days before his 20th birthday. Stark defeated Naoko Shunsen with a belly to belly suplex from the top rope. Stark stopped working the Indies in July 2004 after his trainer Suziku was able to get him an appearance contract with N-JPW. N20-Japan Pro Wrestling (2004-2009) Beginnings (2004-2005) On July 25th, 2004 Stark made his debut for N-JPW under his full name Edward Stark in his debut match, he faced Kotobuki Matsuyo in a losing effort. The first year of Stark’s career in N-JPW he was used as more of a glorified jobber as he slowly gained fan support and experience in the ring. In August of 2005 Stark was signed to a longer contract with the company as many sources predicted that he was in store for a push. Stark who had now gained a large fan following cut a promo about how the company has mistreated him and to the fans he is just worth 15 seconds of fame. Stark stated he couldn't trust anybody apart from the people close to him. Stark then revealed he is the 5th Edward Stark in his family and that it’s time to respect his family litigate and take the company over. Stark dubbed himself Edward Stark V and created a new faction called Stark Royalty Family turning heel in the process. Stark revealed the first member of his group Jake Fletcher a former American wrestler attempting to make his way in N-JPW. Multiple Tag Team Championship Reigns & Rise of Stark Royalty Family (2005-2007) Throughout the rest of August Fletcher and Stark V began bulldozing through teams until finally getting a shot at the JWGP Tag Team Titles at Demolition in September 2005 Stark Royalty Family won their first championship gold defeating The Kiyomasu’s (Shimizu Kiyomasu and Yukimura Kiyomasu) for the Tag Titles. Stark Royalty Family anchored the Tag Team division for the next ten months dominating all teams in their way, also adding a third member to the group in January 2006 the JWGP Intercontinental Champion Akiya Monzaemon. In July 2006 after ten months as champions, Stark Royalty Family (Stark V and Fletcher) lost the JWGP Tag Team Titles to Insanity (Kondo Tokaji and Naito Yoshimi) at Supremacy after the match ended Stark V beat down Fletcher and disowned him from the group. After being away for two weeks, Fletcher returned to get revenge and attacked Stark V while he was cutting a promo. Fletcher got blindsided by the newest member of Stark Royalty Family Hirano Shihei he was then beaten down by Shihei, Monzaemon and Stark V. Throughout August and September Stark V feuded with Fletcher with Stark V having the upper hand throughout the feud due to the help from Stark Royalty Family. The feud finally came to ahead in September at Demolition 2006 one year after Stark V, and Fletcher won the Tag Titles. Stark would break the leg of Fletcher and defeat him. The ending of the match was a way to write Fletcher off of N-JPW television as Fletcher was returning to America. Stark V along with the rest of his group continued building their way up the card until November 2006 where Stark introduced another new member to the group Iwata Sozui just before the JWGP Tag Team tournament in December. Stark Royalty Family captured their second JWGP Tag Team Titles as Stark V, and Sozui defeated Insanity. Stark V stayed in the Tag division defending the JWGP Tag Titles until June 2007 where Stark V handed his half of the JWGP Tag Team Title over to fellow member Akiya Monzaemon. JWGP Heavyweight Champion & Stark Royalty Family Dominance (2007-2008) Stark V participated in the JWGP Heavyweight Championship tournament running throughout June. Stark V defeated Okamoto Nobuo in the final of the tournament earning himself a shot at the JWGP Heavyweight Championship in July at Supremacy 2007. Stark V reached the pinnacle of his career when he defeated Kataoka Heikichi with the Royal Flush (Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) winning the JWGP Heavyweight Championship, also with the help from the other members of Stark Royalty Family. In August 2007 Stark V guaranteed Tokuda Shusui, a spot in the group if he won his match against Hamano Seishisai for the JWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion. Shusui won the championship and joined the group, Stark V cut a promo discussing his group’s success as the group now features the JWGP Intercontinental (Co- Leader) Hirano Shihei as noted Akiya Monzaemon was the former champion in the group until he lost the belt, and Stark V told Hirano to go after the championship as he told Monzaemon if he went after the belt he’d be disowned from the Royalty Family, also featuring the JWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion Tokuda Shusui and finally the JWGP Tag Team Champions Akiya Monzaemon and Iwata Sozui. Stark V held the JWGP Heavyweight Championship for 397 days as Stark Royalty Family reigned on top for entire year dominating all in their path until the tension in the group began showing during May 2008. Stark Royalty Family Downfall, Betrayal & Injuries (Mid 2008) After losing the JWGP Intercontinental Championship earlier in the year, the Co-Leader Hirano Shihei began showing increasing interest in the JWGP Heavyweight Championship with Stark V always shooting down his requests for a match. After defending his title in July, Stark V was left celebrating in the ring until the four members of his Stark Royalty Family attacked him beating him down with Shihei leading the charge. Stark V immediately granted Shihei a shot at his JWGP Heavyweight Championship out of anger and pride. In August 2008 Hirano Shihei defeated Stark V winning the JWGP Heavyweight Championship, and with the help of the three other former Stark Royalty Family members, Shihei also injured Azrael by damaging his leg. In reality, Stark V was taking time off to heal nagging injuries. Birth of Azrael, Second JWGP Heavyweight Title Reign & Departure (Late 2008-2009) After having four months off to heal himself, Stark returned on December 22nd, 2008. Stark returned to a new theme song, sporting a new attire, a fully grown beard opposed to being clean shaven and long, rugged hair. Stark immediately went after Shihei and the other members with a chair only for them all to flee. Stark grabbed the mic and cut a promo describing the changes he has gone through and now dubbing himself Azrael, a man who was on top and had it all before having it all pulled away from him. Azrael, also dubbed himself The Angel of Death referring to the meaning behind his name. Azrael would receive a shot at the JWGP Heavyweight Championship at Wrestle Empire 3 defeating Shihei with a new finishing move the Neck Breaking Disasterpiece (underhook piledriver) and regained the JWGP Heavyweight Championship. Azrael would feud with the remaining members of Stark Royalty Family until March. On July 13th Azrael’s contract with N-JPW was up, and Azrael decided not to re-sign he relinquished the JWGP Championship and cut a promo thanking the company for everything they’ve done for him. Independent Circuit (2009-2011)